Osteoporosis is a kind of systemic skeletal disease, which includes bone loss and bone microstructure deterioration, resulting in bone fragility and risk of fracture.
During a bone remodeling process, the bone formation of osteoblasts and bone resorption of osteoclasts maintain the dynamic balance of bone tissue together. Once the bone resorption is over bone formation, bone loss will be caused, and finally result in osteoporosis. In general, osteoporosis can be divided into postmenopausal osteoporosis and senile osteoporosis. Postmenopausal osteoporosis is common in women after menopause, due to the rapid reduction of estrogen in the female body, so that the osteoclast activity is increased to absorb the trabecular bone, and ultimately make the trabecular bone thin, break off, and make the number of bone cells reduce or be discontinuous, resulting in a reduction of bone strength. Senile osteoporosis is caused by the decline of osteogenic cell function, insufficient calcium and vitamin D intake, and intestinal absorption dysfunction, leading to, reduced bone synthesis, thick, loose cortical bones, and trabecular bone disappearing, so that bone strength is significantly reduced.
According to its mechanism, the current drugs for prevention and treatment of osteoporosis and fracture can be divided into anti-osteoclast or anti-bone loss drugs, bone formation or promoting osteoblast drugs, and mixed type drugs. Anti-osteoclast drugs include calcium, vitamin D, calcitonin, bisphosphonates, estrogen receptor modulators, sex hormones, osteoclast enzyme inhibitors, and RANKL monoclonal antibodies. The mixed type drug is currently strontium salt only. The drugs that control osteoporosis are accompanied by some side effects. It is found in clinical trials that the use of drugs in combination has no additional effect, but they will resist each other, or increase the incidence or strength of the side effects. Therefore, the current guidelines for various prevention and treatment of osteoporosis do not recommended the use of two anti-loss reagents, or the use one anti-loss reagent together with one promoting osteoblast reagent.
The osteoporotic drugs clinically used in the elderly and menopausal women, such as Fosamax, Tevanate, Covaxin (bisphosphonates drugs), will cause serious necrosis of jaw bone joint if users do not pay attention to oral hygiene, or the users are subject to tooth extraction, or dental implant surgery. Recent studies have also found that it may cause adverse reactions including atypical femoral fracture.
Although some literature states that certain specific probiotic strains, for example: L. reuteri ATCC PTA 6475; L. paracasei DSM13434; L. plantarum DSM 15312, DSM 15313 and B. longum, have the ability to reduce bone loss in ovariectomized rats, but they are applied in the form of live bacteria in the experiments, and it is found that the ability to slow down bone loss is achieved by reducing inflammation. The live bacteria are affected by stomach acid, bile salt, and antibiotics, and thus the use of the abovementioned probiotic strains is more limited. In addition, the number of viable bacteria is susceptible to preservation conditions, such as temperature, humidity, so that the product dosage form is also more restricted.
It is therefore necessary to provide a use of a strain to prepare a composition for resisting bone loss, in order to solve the problems existing in the conventional technology as described above.